


Klaus, an Artist with an Unwilling Muse

by LilyFire



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Tension, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is trying to finish his painting, and Rebekah is an unwilling model....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaus, an Artist with an Unwilling Muse

He sighed and dipped his paintbrush into the pot of thick, wet oils.

“Rebekah, darling, stop squirming.” He commanded for the hundredth time that evening.

“But this is boring, Klaus, and uncomfortable.”

He looked up momentarily from his work to glare at her “and in return I grant you my permission to fly to Paris for a shopping spree, that was the deal, remember?”

Rebekah muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “go to hell,” but Klaus pretended not to hear it.

His luscious lips were puckered in concentration as he worked to blend the colors to accurately represent the folds of her dress.

Rebekah was in the basement of the Michaelson mansion, the torture chamber really. The only light in the room came from a small window filtering in diluted moonlight and the few candles dispersed randomly about the room. Klaus didn’t need much light to work, his Hybrid senses allowed for that, but the minimal light functioned to enhance the dark aspect of his piece.

Rebekah was the model, of course, dressed in a flowing black gown with slits to show off her creamy legs and a plunging neckline. The straps were thing and teasingly slipped off her shoulder as she squirmed and shimmied. Her blonde hair was coiled in a messy updo, and she had thick black liner enhancing her eyes. On her back she wore large, feathered black wings, and best of all, her wrists were chained to the wall above her head.

The imprisonment of the wicked seductress, Klaus mused, standing up to eye his artwork from a different angle.

He placed a thumb on his mouth in contemplation “No, this doesn’t showcase my idea.”

“Oh what now!?” Rebekah whined

The Hybrid rolled his eyes and strolled over. Instinctively, Rebekah backed up until she was pressed flush against the wall, and her breath hitched in her throat. Klaus let out a  
wicked smirk, running a paint-stained hand down her cheek, lower to her neck, and finally gliding his fingertips over to her thin straps. 

“I think a seductress ought to show more skin, don’t you?” he cocked and eyebrow and Rebekah felt her insides heating up, this project was finally getting interesting.

Slowly, Klaus peeled the flimsy straps from her body, feeling her body tense in need as the fabric scraped across her sensitive body. Next he traced his fingertips over the tops of her breasts, outlining the rise and fall of her chest. 

“K-klaus,” she whimpered, but he only shushed her, dragging his hands down her sides to grip her hips, eliciting shivers from her body.

“Ah,” she breathed, struggling in her bonds.

His lashes brushed her breasts as he took the sweetheart neckline of her dress in her teeth, every sp slowly teasing the fabric down her body.

With one breast bared to the chilled air Rebekah let out a moan, writhing her body against his, but he only tightened his grip on her hips.

He blew gently on her nipple, causing the rosebud to perk up and stand erect. Rebekah threw her head back, arching her body as if offering herself to him.

He blew on it once more before switching to the other breast, tugging the dress down to her waist. 

Klaus tugged on her nipple and Rebekah let out a breathy gasp, “Klaus,” she pleaded, but he ignored her.

He squeezed her fleshy mounds with both hands, teasing the nipples until they stood painfully erect. Rebekah’s breaths came in shallow gasps, and he smirked at her pain.

“Now don’t go anywhere, love, I need to fetch my other paints.” And he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Rebekah grunted and tried to break the chains encasing her wrists, but she was bolted to the wall.

“Klaus!” she screamed in irritation, desperately needing him to come back and finish what he started.

“Well this is quite a sight.” Came a voice to her left.

“Kol, go away.”

Her brother sauntered closer, “I’d say in your predicament, you need help, sister.” He trailed a hand down her chest and stomach to between her legs. 

At his touch Rebekah moaned, and this only encouraged him further. He palmed her mound, rubbing his thumb in slow circles around her quivering center.

“It’s been a long time.”

“Shut. Up. Kol.” She grunted out.

He grinned and squatted in front of her, eliciting a moan of surprise “Kol - ”

“shh, I’m going to make you feel good.”

He parted her thighs and slid his head beneath her flowing dress.

He kissed and nibbled his way up her thigh until he reached her center.

“Mmm, so ready, you smell delicious.”

She moaned again, thrusting her hips towards his face.

Slowly, he licked her, swilling his tongue around her folds before plunging deep into her.

She screamed and began to buck wildly against his face.

Her juices dribbled on his face, and she flung a leg over his shoulder, tugging him closer to her.

She moaned and rocked her hips into him rythmicaly, begging him to continue. He brought his hand up to rub her as his tongue fucked her, and she was soon trembling and shivering like a madwoman.

Klaus entered then, paints in one hand, a new brush in the other, to see his brother’s head underneath Rebekah’s dress, and Rebekah panting and moaning like a whore.

“Kol,” he reprimanded, and the guilty party emerged, licking his fingers and lips “She’s all yours brother, I was just warming her up.”

Rebekah was still panting, her body tingling and on the point of her release.

“No, not yet.” She begged, but Kol left at Klaus’s glare.

The cell door clanged shut and it was the two of them were left alone again.

Through her heated frenzy Rebekah noticed the way Klaus clutched his paintbrush tightly, and she noted with pleasure the firm line of his mouth.

“How long is it going to take me to finish my damn painting.” The Hybrid growled, stalking towards her.

Roughly, he wrenched her dress to the side and plunged two fingers into her, sliding up to the knuckles. 

She gasped and cried out his name as he sunk his teeth into her neck, his fingers pumping wildly. 

“Oh God!” she screamed, and Klaus brushed his poisonous fangs against her ear, hissing “It is ‘oh Klaus,’ for I am your master, your only god.”

As if in punishment, Klaus withdrew his fingers, leaving her trembling and quibbling. 

He seized a thick paintbrush and teased her folds with its handle, swirling deeper and deeper into her, before plunging it up to the scratchy brush within her tingling center. 

“Ahhh!” she screamed again, writhing her hips to feel it against her insides. 

Klaus smirked in delight and unfastened his belt, dropping it the floor with a clink. He extended his claws and ripped the dress and wings from her, leaving Rebekah bound to the  
wall clad in only her hooker heels with a paintbrush poking out from her sweet center.

Placing his hand over her bound ones, he leaned towards her and took a nipple in his mouth biting and sucking. With his other hand he thrust the paintbrush in and out of her, enjoying her screams of pleasure.

 

As she came down from her high he was hard. She let out a sigh of contentment and that only furthered his need to control and dominate. He broke the chains on her bound hands withdrew the paintbrush from her tight folds, flinging it to a corner of the room.

“Table, now.”

He slammed her onto it, her ass upright in the air.

He stood breathing heavily, admiring her, and Rebekah seized the chance. “I’ve only ever done this position with Elijah, let’s see if you can do better.”

Klaus growled and thrust into her, gripping her breasts in both hands. He rammed in and out of her, the table creaking and groaning in tandem with their screams. He came in an explosion of fireworks, and the table shook so hard that paints toppled over and shattered onto the floor, their gooey substances crawling across the stone. 

Paint lapped at their feet, the room silent except for the pair’s heavy breathing. Klaus kissed Rebekah’s shoulder. “Clean up, we’re heading to Paris to buy you another dress, then maybe I can finish my bloody painting.”


End file.
